sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ira Karma
Appearance Clothing: Ira usually wears her blacksmith uniform, Which consists of a black undershirt, a grey long skirt, a pair of grey work boots and a pair of black heat resistant gloves. Hair Color: Ira's hair is mostly Brandeis blue that seems to also be woven in with some emerald green and hazel coloring. Which she claims is a recurring trait amongst all Longma. Hair Style: Ira wears her hair in a bun but also has some hair worn loose under it. Fur Color: Wine red. Eye Color: Gamboge orange, which thanks to her draconic ancestors are slit. Height: Four feet and three inches. Weight: One hundred and ninety-eight pounds. Longma's are a rare species on Mayak, they are basically half horse and half dragon. And Ira is no exception. While Ira mostly looks like a horse, she does have some draconic features, such as her wings, tail, and eyebrows. All of which are made of what appears to be fire. Fortunately for Ira, she can make her wings vanish until she needs them. She can even make her tail like that of a normal horse and the same for her eyebrows. All three of which can be made into fire again if she wants them to. Ira's Family William: Ira's husband. Ira met him one day while she was out in the woods gathering supplies for her shop. She accidentally set the whole forest on fire after sneezing, thanks to some flowers. William was able to put out the fire and save her in the process. The two soon began dating and now are expecting a pair of twins. Poppy: Grandmother, Ira's grandmother who visits every now and then. Poppy looks forward to telling her great-grandchildren about Longma traditions and Ira feels she's getting ahead of herself. Sena: Father. Ira's father who is actually the leader of the Longma tribe. Ira set out on her own much to his disappointment. As such, the two haven't spoken in some time. She wishes to change this and introduce him to her husband before it's too late. Relationships Friends: Erro, the town doctor and one of Ira's best friends. The two meet up every day at Ira's second job as a waitress. The two talk about current events and even get a drink or two. Natsu, William's cousin. Ira was at first weirded out by him but has since warmed up to him as she finds his quirky nature exciting. And, Appie, Ira's boss at the diner she works at. He's always eager to try new recipes out on her and she obliges. Even when some are clearly horrendous. Neutral: Ira's only rival is the other Longma in town and her former best friend: Ciel. Ciel followed her to town so she could return Ira to their home. But decided life in town was worth checking out. Ira doesn't find her annoying per say but wishes she would go back home. Abilities Abilities: Being a Longma, Ira can fly using her wings and fly pretty fast, Being able to reach one side of town to the other in about three minutes or less. She is also able to breathe fire, which comes in handy during her job as a blacksmith. And, she has an amazing pain tolerance, being able to handle more pain than most. Special Ability: Ira is able to create a ball of fire known as her Fuego Sphera. She is able to hide injured or endangered beings inside it and it won't hurt or burn them. Weaknesses: Ira has a tendency to be a workaholic and that leaves some stress on her body. She is also very weak to water as enough of it can snuff out her flames, something Longma's are usually weak to. And, she is overly cautious of what she does, seeing as she is carrying twins. This leads her to overthink things a lot. Category:Females Category:Good